After making love
by hesaidkeepreading
Summary: During the Scandal season 5 eps 1 opening, the montage moment where Fitz is laying face down on the bed, eyes closed, with Olivia laying on top of him. This one shot is prompted from what might have led to this moment in real time...


After making love, they laid there propped up on one elbow just gazing in each other's eyes, smiling, while they caught their breath. Olivia was finally still enough to recount all that Fitz had been through, anguishing for her, his thoughts always clouded by the ache in his heart, his soul, longing for her every moment.

Her face calmed, Fitz asked, while moving a curled lock away from her eyes, "What are you thinking right now?"

Olivia paused, then answered, "Fitz, lie down on your stomach…close your eyes… and relax. (taking a beat) Let me cover you in my love and gratefulness… let me caress you where you need it my body say what I fail to sometimes."

His eyes quizzically looked at her in complete surprise, but with a hum of contentment, immediately assumed her requested position, stretching out and letting his arms relax to the side. Olivia gently crawled on top of him, sprawling out all her silky skin face forward, one hand in his curls (giving a slight squeeze) while interlocking the other with his.

Neither of them were prepared for the sheer quintessence of joy, release, & intimacy this provided - to be skin to skin in this way.

Fitz's face relaxed, his arms, back, bum, legs melting into the sheet as he moaned in this serendipitous bliss. Olivia, keeping still, making sure every possible inch of skin was pressed against his, began whispering over and over,

"I love you.

Everything about you.

You never give up on me.

I crave your body."

(and with a voice of surrender)

" I am intertwined with your soul…making mine whole."

"I want you to feel my love, my longing for you to experience just how much."

After moments of repeating her heart's longing, she began slowly grinding circles with her warm center, on the skin of his lower back. Fitz flinched for a moment as waves of pleasure and arousal took him by surprise… his only hope - that she wouldn't stop. Olivia herself began releasing soft moans of pleasure, and he slowly began turning back to her. She groaned slightly not wanting this to end, and Olivia herself was starting to writhe with arousal. But, as they faced each other once again, they were caught up in a new level of aching need for each other… the sheer ecstasy of being one.

Olivia saw tears falling from Fitz's eyes, and first was braced with fear she had toyed with his emotions to anguish, but was suddenly relieved as he pulled her on top of him. With one hand he reached behind and up into her hair, solicitously supporting her head. Olivia could feel how fully engorged he had become and she was loving grinding on top of him in slow circles while unknowing moans were seeping through her lips. Fitz reached down with his other hand, directing himself right to her opening, quivering from this surge of love for her, this affirmationof their being one.

Olivia couldn't wait a second longer, wanting to be fully unitedwith him, pleasuring him like never before, she reached and took him in her hand pulling him slightly in and out, both of them groaning louder from the contact. Driven from this new level of intimacy, he plunged up inside of her, crying out with pleasure and tears. "Olivia! baby, you don't know how much I love you, I can't be inside you far enough" Tearfully, Olivia stammered, "Fitz, don't stah-… I-I want ALL of you".Joining him , tears falling down her face, moving in sync by instinct,connecting further still, she had never felt him so hard, so far up inside of her, and it was driving her to the brink fast.

Fitz was groaning loudly between tender thrusts, tearfully saying, "baby, you don't know… I want you to know". He was beginning to be overtaken with his impending orgasm and it all just felt so incredible. Olivia was so overcome by pleasure and his tearful confessions, shewasn't able to speak for the tears, while being ushered into something she had never experienced. Surrender. Passion for him, not what he could do for her. Amazement of how their bodies responded instinctively when driven by giving to each other, taking the sexual pleasure to a place that met their great love.

It was exactly where they wanted to be, but was too much to continue emotionally. Fitz cried, "Livvie, I'm gonna cum so hard inside of you… groaning in surrender. Olivia just shouted "Baby, I'm cumming right now!" She was shouting in waves of pleasure "yes.. MORE, YES.." Fitz came immediately with no sound at first, every muscle tightening in his body, having no idea how intense this would be. He started kissingher face and neck everywhere between growling her name as he tried to ride out his orgasm staying completely connected with her in spirit. She had just began to experience her last orgasmic waves, digging her nails into his shoulders…as Fitz started to slow his thrusts and last moans, whispering in her ear "so good-oh…. Livvie, so good".

He wrapped his legs around hers, his arms around her back and gingerly hugged all of her body - just holding her - while she ran her hands through his hair, both still gasping for breath.

For the first time, there were not words from either of them, all had been said, all had been expressed, unspoken…soul to soul.

This is my first public attempt at FF, but this image of them is so revealing & intimate.


End file.
